


Roots

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina lets herself get lost in the scent of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the second half of season three, in the Enchanted Forest. No specific spoilers beyond _New York City Serenade_. Written for the [Once Upon A Time Kink Meme](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/), [prompt](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4401.html?thread=1906737#t1906737) "Regina/Robin Hood, "he smells like forest" - and she sure likes it".

Regina lets her long fingernails rake along his shoulders, feeling the buzz of his pained hiss against her neck. She grins, legs tightening around his waist, heels of her boots digging into the meat of his ass.

Robin truly _does_ smell like forest, the scent even stronger with her nose pressed to his hair. He smells like earth, like nature, like the trees and the soil and the rain in the sky, and she inhales deeply, intoxicated by it. 

She’s grown used to expensive perfumes and rich fabrics, incense and spices and all the finer things in life. But she still loves this smell, dirty and _real_ , loves the warmth of it and the way it surrounds her.

Daniel used to smell this way.

Or almost, perhaps not _entirely_ the same. There’s the scent of horses, true, familiar and loved, but Robin doesn’t smell like hay, and the scent of leather is from his clothing, different to the polished leather of saddles.

Robin’s smell is both the same and not, like a new version of something cherished, and Regina runs her tongue over his ear, feels his appreciative murmur rumble against her chest where they’re pressed so tightly together.

There are birds calling overhead, wind rustling through the trees, but she finds herself fixated on the husk of his breathing, the way it grows more ragged when she rolls her hips against him. The thick material of her trousers is too constrictive, she wants to be able to _feel_ him, and she pulls back slightly, gratified to note the colour on his cheeks, the heat in his eyes.

“Forgive me for rushing,” she smirks, her hand squeezing the back of his neck, thumb sliding behind his ear. “But we won’t have this level of privacy for long.” 

There’s no pretence to her words, no lie. Snow White has apparently taken it upon herself to check up on Regina’s wellbeing at every available opportunity, and although they’ve found relative seclusion amongst the trees, the threat of being discovered is very real.

Yet Regina also finds that she _wants_ to rush, she wants this man’s touch, wants him inside of her with a ferocity that makes her throb and clench and need.

A wave of her hand, the quiver of magic at her fingertips, and her trousers are melting away. Leaving her exposed, wearing only her corset and boots, and she watches the way his pupils dilate, black overtaking colour as his gaze rakes over her sex.

“Understood,” he replies, voice breathless, and then he smiles at her, mischievous and with a glint in his eye, fingers making swift work of the laces of his breeches. 

His playfulness only makes her burn _hotter_.

She lets his arms wrap around her waist, drawing her close once again, moving together until her knees are digging into the moss and dirt either side of his hips. Back arching, moaning soft and low as Robin takes her, the length of his cock sliding within her and making her shiver with the delicious friction of it, the sensation of being opened and filled.

She presses her lips to his cheek, feeling the rasp of his stubble against her jaw, panting as he settles within her. Remembering just how good this can be, to be connected with somebody like this, to be joined, the forest stretching all around them but the scent of it most tantalising as she tastes it on his skin.


End file.
